justshapesandbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sevcon
|preceded_by = Termination Shock |level_number = 9 |followed_by = Cascade }}Sevcon is the ninth level of Just Shapes & Beats. Description Sevcon is one of the levels in Island that are required to be completed in order to free the Boat. The level is notable for being exclusively composed of circular projectiles, as a reference to the composer's name, Big Giant Circles. Story Sequence To rescue (or rather, assemble) the Boat, the Cube needs to obtain three parts of the Boat, which are locked. Below are three level selection pentagons which unlock the parts if completed. The pentagon on the middle starts Sevcon. After completing this level, the Cube obtains a part of the Boat, being the its own hull and face. Now the player can either complete the rest of the levels and obtain the parts or proceed to the next story sequence if the player finishes the other levels beforehand. Layout First Phase A circle appears in the center. This circle remains for almost the entire duration of the level. It will release 6 slow-moving circles which drift around sightly in time with the music, 4 times. The circle will also generate rings of other circles around it whenever it releases circles, as well as releasing harmless rings, and those will dissolve after it stops releasing circles. This happens 4 times. On the fourth waves, harmless lines will start appearing coming out from the circle. Large circles will come down from the edges on these lines, shrinking and then disappearing when they reach the center. They will also drift around a bit. Every time a large circle reaches the center circle, the center will release sets of 6 circles in time with the drums. Eventually, the circle will start drifting around, making the sets and circles on the outside slightly harder to dodge. Right before the checkpoint, the center circle will release larger circles in a spiral pattern and the lines will stop appearing. Final Phase The circle will release large circles which move out very fast and cover any area which the spiraling circles just before this did. After this, the center circle will make other circles around it, making it larger, while two spinning giant rings of circles appear on the outside. Eventually, the second circle will disappear and a line of large circles which spans the entire distance of the outer ring will appear. The giant circle will start drifting around the arena while the line of circles in the center rotates. This will last for a while, and the player must dash through the center line while staying with the motion of the rings. A small circle will stay at the center of the line of circles, and release harmless rings in time with the music. After a while, the outer rings and the bar will disappear (the bar takes longer to disappear) and the center circle which released the harmless rings will start firing small circles in a spiral shape while a giant circle expands in the center. After a bit, the center will release large, fast-moving circles again on the area where the spiral hits. Now, there will be a gyroscope-like formation which moves around the arena for the rest of the level made up of several circles spinning in various directions. While this is happening, five lasers fire in time with the music. Then, columns of harmless circles will cover the top of the screen before harmful ones appear on top of them, coming from the bottom to the top in an arrow shape in time to the music. Then, the center will release five sets of circles in a spreadshot shape at different angles, before releasing a spiral of small circles. Two harmless lines will appear on the edges then which become harmful and release large amounts of small circles in time with the beats. The gyroscope will stop in the center and release lines of circles which drift around the arena. The player will have to dodge these lines and the circles on the side at the same time—this is one of the trickiest parts of the level, but the circles are bugged to look hazardous before they actually are. The lines will go away and then the gyroscope reforms, losing and then regaining some circles. The drifting lines will reappear and then disappear while the gyroscope disappears and then reforms, and then harmless circles appear at the bottom of the screen, with circles coming up in an arrow shape the same way as before. The gyroscope will then disappear and becomes a circle in the center which releases a few spreads of circles, and then the level ends with the center releasing a spiral of slow-moving circles which it does for most of the rest of the level, before it finally disappears. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * The amount of circles is doubled from 6 to 12. * The circle projectiles are faster. Final Phase * Bigger and faster warning circles. * Additional explosions of 12 projectiles. * Bigger ring of 3-layered circles. * Thicker lasers. * Shorter warnings. * Double spiral at the end of the level. Trivia * The level introduces the composer Big Giant Circles. The soundtracks that are composed for this game besides this level is Vindicate Me and Houston. He also made A Rose in a Field and Chip Zeal, which were played during story events. * In a nod to the composer, Big Giant Circles, every single projectile in this level is a circle, some of which are big and giant. * When circles hit the dot during the pull sequence, the camera subtly shakes. * This is one of the levels with only 1 checkpoint, other one(s) are Tokyo Skies, The Lunar Whale & Try This Category:Main levels Category:Levels